


Ловушка для телепата

by Werpanta



Category: The Listener (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Эрик не оставил раненого Чарльза на Кубе, а тот, оправившись, не стал запираться в школе, а продолжил работать на ЦРУ. Правда не сказать, чтобы Эрика это устраивало.AU относительно пост-Кубы, ООС Чарльза (или на него просто плохо влияет Эрик), ООС Эрика (или на него просто хорошо влияет Чарльз).Если вы не знакомы с сериалом "Читающий мысли" (Listener) — это не помешает восприятию текста. Более того будет иметь место некоторая интрига, но в таком случае не рекомендуется читать даже описание к сериалу!





	Ловушка для телепата

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для чудесной команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016

— Чтобы я ещё раз поддался на твои уговоры, Чарльз… Больше я во всё это не полезу.

— Брось, было весело.

Чарльз азартно улыбнулся — эти слова он слышал после каждой их совместной операции. Ну или как сказать совместной. Официально на ЦРУ работал только он, Эрик послал их с первой же фразы. Но послать Чарльза оказалось куда сложнее, как и отговорить «снова совать голову в эту петлю». И теперь Эрик таскался за ним почти на каждое второе дело. Конечно, начальство и не думало возражать против этого. Впрочем, начальство было условное, и, как правило, понятия не имело о реальных задачах Чарльза, только «командовало», передавая приказы сверху. Весьма предусмотрительно при работе с телепатом. И конечно, оно должно было быть в полном недоумении, почему на подобные миссии отправляют инвалида, прикованного к креслу. И ещё больше удивляться, когда ему удавалось их выполнять.

— Как ты можешь веселиться, когда тебя держат словно собаку на коротком поводке? — Эрик закатил глаза.

— Это в любом случае интереснее, чем сидеть дома и изображать отчаянье человека, потерявшего всё.

— Но ты же не потерял всё. Просто мог бы найти занятие… поспокойнее.

— Какое? Может, мне стоило открыть приют? Или реабилитационный центр для инвалидов? Или — знаю — школу для юных мутантов?

— Да хоть так, — вырвалось у Эрика.

— Брось, это всё не для меня. Я всегда хотел помогать людям, но благотворительность… Увольте, задания ЦРУ куда интереснее. Может, когда я состарюсь…

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, иди относи свои отчёты и пошли отсюда, — в очередной раз сдался Эрик. — Надеюсь, следующее задание у тебя не скоро.

— Хочешь, чтобы я заскучал?

— Я тебе не дам.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся:

— Идёт. Только мне ещё нужно заглянуть к Хэнку, подождёшь меня снаружи?

***

— Привет, Чарльз. Как последнее дело?

— Сам знаешь, Хэнк.

— Да-да, как всегда строго секретно, но надо же как-то начинать разговор. Мог бы просто ответить, справился или нет.

— А ты сомневаешься? — Чарльз поднял бровь. — Я их хоть раз проваливал?

— Ты мне ни разу и не рассказывал.

— Если хоть раз провалю — ты будешь в курсе. Итак, есть для меня что-нибудь новенькое? Может, наконец, придумал, как заставить моё кресло взбираться по ступенькам?

— Чарльз, мы же обсуждали. Если я сделаю тебе из кресла вездеход — плакали все ваши легенды и прикрытия.

— Я могу заставить окружающих его игнорировать! Ладно, не могу, это будет слишком отвлекать от основной работы. Но хотя бы вне заданий мне можно было бы облегчить жизнь?

— Для «вне заданий» мне никто не даст делать тебе игрушки. Я всё-таки здесь работаю на ЦРУ, а не на тебя лично. И вообще, у тебя для этого есть Эрик.

— Для чего «этого»?

— Для… лестниц. И прочего облегчения жизни.

Чарльз фыркнул. Эрик действительно очень старался помогать во всём, что касалось ограничений в движении. Вначале им руководило скорее чувство вины за ту упущенную пулю. Но со временем Чарльзу удалось выбить это из него. Он не считал Эрика виновным, по крайней мере, не за ранение — это случайность. И уж точно ему не хотелось видеть рядом с собой друга, съедаемого изнутри чувством вины. Никогда.

Но привычка осталась: Эрик всегда вовремя подавал руку, упирался ногой в колесо, блокируя его, а когда вокруг никого не было — и вовсе предпочитал пользоваться силой, благо основание кресла было металлическое. Иногда это приходилось делать и на людях, если того требовала ситуация, в конце концов, Чарльз всегда мог отвести окружающим глаза.

— Прояви терпение, Чарльз… Возможно, мне удастся довести до ума кое-что получше вездеходного кресла.

— Это что же? — оживился Чарльз.

— Пока рано об этом говорить, — Хэнк сразу пожалел о вырвавшихся словах. — Я ещё не уверен даже, что это вообще возможно.

— Возможно что? Хэнк, ну что, скажи! — глаза Чарльза горели знакомым азартом, остановить его теперь вряд ли было возможно. — Ты же знаешь, я могу и сам посмотреть.

Хэнк устало потёр лоб — и как только вырвалось?

— Это не… техническое приспособление. Скорее лекарство.

— Лекарство? — Чарльз поморщился. — Ты действительно считаешь, что тут можно что-то… исправить?

— Не просто считаю, это как раз у меня получилось, — горячо возразил Хэнк.

— Что?!

Хэнк опять чертыхнулся про себя. Как будто тянул кто-то за язык, а теперь придётся объяснять.

— Погоди, у меня получилось создать лекарство, которое может… временно устранить последствия ранения. Но я синтезировал его на неудачной основе, и теперь мне никак не удаётся повторить этот же эффект на другой. Я уже… — он вздохнул и развёл руками.

— Только временно..? — разочарованно начал Чарльз, но тут же встряхнул головой и поинтересовался. — И что за основа?

— У сыворотки, которой я пользуюсь для контроля за своей внешностью, оказалась очень подходящая формула, и из всех попыток — это единственный работающий вариант.

— И теперь у тебя есть лекарство, которое вернёт мне ноги, но отберёт способности… — Чарльз задумался, прикусив фалангу пальца, потом внезапно потребовал: — Давай сюда.

— Но… — растерялся Хэнк, — оно не готово! Не опробовано в конце концов, и к тому же…

— Первое — я в тебя верю, второе… ты сказал, временно? Сколько? Отлично, я только с задания и как минимум пару суток не должен никому понадобиться. Давай! Сюда!

Как это нередко бывало, когда Чарльз излишне увлекался, он не дожидался, пока ответ прозвучит вслух, а только сыпал чередой вопросов. А уж остановить его в таком состоянии мало кому удавалось.

***

Два тела сплетались на кровати в слабом свете торшера. Руки скользили по плечам и спине. Капельки проступавшего пота сливались одна с другой и скатывались вниз, наполняя комнату терпким запахом секса. Рёбра ходили ходуном, и в тишине слышалось только неровное, сбивающееся дыхание. Движения уже давно перестали быть плавными и неспешными, теперь больше напоминая бешеную гонку на грани выносливости. Ещё пара минут отчётливо громких шлепков, и оба повалились на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Господи, расцелую Хэнка, — простонал Чарльз куда-то между лопаток Эрику. — Я, кажется, целую вечность не был сверху.

— Не вздумай, я ревную, — отозвался Эрик еле слышно — не удосужившись поднять лицо из подушки. — И вообще, тебя что-то не устраивало снизу?

— Меня снизу устраивало всё, кроме однообразия. Это не для меня.

— Мы как-то пробовали меняться, помнишь?

— Помню, это было убого и вообще, лучше не вспоминай.

— Ладно, но теперь ты доволен?

— О да-а-а…

— Отлично, но второй раунд сверху я. У меня тоже много идей в связи с твоей вновь обретённой подвижностью.

— А я на второй раунд предлагаю спать. И тебе тоже, у нас был длинный и тяжёлый день.

— Ты серьёзно? — Эрик от возмущения даже вынырнул из подушки. — У тебя есть единственная ампула, обещающая ночь безудержной страсти — ужас, как это звучит, будто старички где-то виагру раздобыли, — а ты собираешься сейчас СПАТЬ?!

— Собираюсь. Не верю, что у Хэнка это была _единственная_ ампула, клянусь, я достану ещё. В крайнем случае придётся подождать, пока вернутся способности — тогда уж он точно не откажет.

— Ладно, убедил, давай спать. Сколько, говоришь, она ещё будет действовать? Впрочем, неважно, всё равно поставлю будильник пораньше.

***

Но когда через несколько дней Чарльз снова добрался до лаборатории, Хэнк только нахмурился при упоминании лекарства.

— Как раз об этом я хотел с тобой поговорить. Думаю, тебе будет весьма интересно, что когда начальство узнало об этой моей разработке, то вместо возражений я внезапно получил задание создать вариант с большей длительностью действия.

— Ну и замечательно, теперь сможешь заниматься этим официально. Или это сложно?

— Нет, я его уже сделал, но, Чарльз, они даже не заикались о том, чтобы убрать эффект подавления способностей. Скорее наоборот… я бы сказал, что он и был их основной целью.

Чарльз нахмурился:

— Они как-то это объяснили?

— Напрямую об этом эффекте я спрашивать не рискнул, но когда задал вопрос о цели создания, мне туманно ответили: «Для следующего задания». Кстати, я так понимаю, оно уже ждёт — тебя просили зайти к начальству.

Чарльз побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла, казалось, уйдя глубоко в свои мысли.

_~ Хэнк, а у тебя есть антидот к этой штуке?_

Учёный бросил в его сторону беглый взгляд и занялся перекладыванием каких-то склянок в шкафу, чтобы заполнить паузу в разговоре.

_~ Нет. Сам я принимаю пограничные дозы и контролирую действие, изменяя эмоциональное состояние. С усиленным вариантом такое не пройдёт._

_~ Сможешь создать? Не афишируя…_

Хэнк замер с очередной склянкой в руке.

_~ Думаю да, но нужно время. Я даже не думал над подобной формулой — не было необходимости._

_~ Сообщи, как только получится. А лучше сразу передай — я скорее всего буду на задании. Попроси Мойру, если что, она поможет._

— Ладно, значит, поеду к начальству, оно у нас не любит ждать, — вслух закончил Чарльз и покинул лабораторию.

***

«Начальство» молча протянуло ему тонкую папочку со скромными тремя-четырьмя листками внутри. Обычно материалов по «делу» бывает куда больше. В этот раз Чарльз предпочёл ознакомиться с ними очень внимательно и не покидая кабинета.

Серия заметок о происшествиях, достаточно стандартных: ничего сверхъестественного, ничего необычного, никаких намёков на участие в этом мутантов (а именно такие дела чаще всего получал Чарльз, о чём, конечно, мало кто знал). На первый взгляд даже ничего общего. Последним листком был рапорт детектива из местного участка, которого настораживало слишком активное вмешательство в несколько его последних дел одного из сотрудников скорой помощи. Тоже ничего определённого, никаких конкретных обвинений. Кроме того — во всех случаях дел **а** были раскрыты, виновные найдены и никакой связи с указанным человеком не имели. Чушь какая-то. Или не чушь, но материалы здесь сильно не все.

Чарльз закрыл папку и, постукивая её ребром по ручке кресла, спросил:

— Моя задача?

— Проверить состав бригады скорой помощи и связанных с ними лиц на причастность. Именно она выезжала на все эти происшествия.

— Но скорые для того и существуют, чтобы выезжать на происшествия. Не вижу здесь ничего необычного.

— Вот на месте и убедитесь, что ничего необычного там нет, — отрезал мужчина. Разговор его раздражал, и это можно было понять. — Перед отправлением зайдёте в лабораторию, получите от доктора Маккоя инъекцию, которая поставит вас на ноги. Это должно облегчить задачу.

Чарльз чуть не задохнулся от возмущения:

— Облегчить задачу?! Меня отправляют искать неизвестно что, практически без какой-либо полезной информации, да ещё и… облегчая таким образом задачу?! — смолчать он просто не смог, но и говорить что-либо напрямую не было смысла — его «шеф» ничего не знал о телепатии, да и вообще о существовании мутантов. Чарльз сам принял подобные правила игры, соглашаясь на работу в ЦРУ, такие предосторожности были ему понятны. _Прочитать_ своего непосредственного «шефа», сейчас стремительно багровеющего лицом, он мог за считанные секунды — только смысл? А хотя…

— Я хочу сделать звонок направившему вам дело.

Мужчина поперхнулся от такой наглости:

— Задачи вам даю я и сам решаю, какой информации будет достаточно! С чего вы взяли, что вам позволено…

— Вас должны были уведомить, что _мне_ — позволено, — холодно прервал его Чарльз.

Его начальник и в самом деле получил указание: при сопротивлении Чарльза относительно этого дела — связать его с высшей инстанцией. Только доведённый до ручки _особым_ положением «этого наглого мальчишки», даже близко не дотягивающего до агента, тем более со своей инвалидностью, который хотя и числился в _его_ штате, но все задания получал исключительно «сверху», и отчёты уходили туда же, мимо него самого, он решил, что до такой уж степени потакать «этому засранцу» не станет и как-нибудь сам сможет отправить его на задание, которое ему, видите ли, не по душе. Пытаясь спрятать ярость за маской безразличия, шеф подвинул Чарльзу телефон и откинулся на спинку кресла, приготовившись наблюдать, как тот будет упрашивать его набрать секретный номер. Но, к его ужасу, Чарльз без запинки оттарабанил этот номер, с чувством мрачного удовлетворения тоже вытянув из чужой памяти.

— Алло? Это агент Уилз*.

В трубке зашуршало и что-то щёлкнуло.

— А, Чарльз, добрый день, рад вас слышать, — голос был явно пропущен через какие-то фильтры, хотя Чарльз и без того сомневался, что смог бы найти своего собеседника телепатически. Но, видимо, те, кто с ним общался, предпочитали перестраховаться.

— Меня интересует моё последнее задание, — Чарльз не стал тратить время на расшаркивания. — Почему меня отправляют на весьма мутное дело с минимумом информации — без основного моего… инструмента?

Шеф с внезапным прозрением уставился на его кресло.

— О, вы об этом. Но разве вам самому не хочется хоть раз выйти на задание на своих двоих?

— Не хочется, — отрезал Чарльз. — Я вам не для этого.

— Ну что вы, не кипятитесь, к сожалению, это необходимо. Дело в том, что во время работы в этот раз вам придётся постоянно контактировать с нашим… назовём его Наблюдателем, а он лицо с очень высоким уровнем доступа, сами понимаете, я просто вынужден принимать подобные меры.

— А я не мог бы вначале решить дело, а потом уже контактировать с этим вашим Наблюдателем, так уж и быть… на ногах, но с некоторыми условиями, — Эрика даже просить не придётся пойти с ним, он со всей своей паранойей сам Чарльза одного не отпустит.

— Исключено. Его присутствие необходимо и не обсуждается. Что касается условий, то конечно, мы никогда не возражали против присутствия вашего друга на миссиях — в нарушение всех правил, я хочу заметить.

Тут Чарльз окончательно вспыхнул:

— О, ещё бы вы возражали! Вот только Эрик не в штате, и я не обязан таскать его на задания к вашему удовольствию. Достаточно того, что он… не вредит.

На том конце провода явно задумались, не расценить ли это как угрозу, но Чарльз в сердцах бросил трубку и уставился на шефа, прикидывая, не сможет ли вытянуть из него ещё хоть что-то полезное. Но наткнулся только на его жуткие фантазии на тему того, что инвалидность Чарльза — только прикрытие (где это видано, чтобы парализованный человек от одного укола вставал), а его кресло — страшный высокотехнологичный агрегат, под завязку напичканный оружием и всякой шпионской атрибутикой. Чарльз встряхнул головой, пытаясь выкинуть из неё эти абсурдные картины и, смирившись, спросил:

— Какая легенда?

Шеф молча протянул ему конверты. Два, конечно. И тут Чарльза снова понесло:

— Я, кажется, ясно сказал, что не обязан таскать его с собой!

Но его начальник тоже был на грани срыва.

— Вы думаете, мне нравится, что на _мои_ задания таскается какой-то штатский, а высшие чины рекомендуют закрывать на это глаза?!! Да я бы его на милю туда не подпустил! Да я бы и тебя, щенок, ни к одному заданию не подпустил — много чести. Но _моё_ руководство считает иначе, и если мне прислали документы на двоих, то я их так и передаю, а не позволяю себе раскрывать рот на своё непосредственное начальство!

— _Заткнись_ , — резко скомандовал доведённый до бешенства Чарльз и откинулся назад, любуясь, как замерло послушно его «непосредственное начальство». Потом устало вздохнул.

Этот человек и правда ни в чём не виноват, его просто выбрали служить живым щитом между Чарльзом и теми, кто действительно отдаёт ему приказы. Подстраховались. А он на деле неплохой руководитель для десятка других агентов, почти все они как минимум ценят его, обо всех он своеобразно, но заботится. Чарльз поморщился и почесал переносицу, стирая из памяти шефа последние пару минут. Потом закатил глаза и отправил туда же нездоровые фантазии о шпионском кресле. Задумался, оглядев его ещё раз, вздохнул и стёр к чертям весь сегодняшний разговор. Он пришёл — получил бумаги и документы — и ушёл. Как пай-мальчик.

Выезжая в направлении лабораторий, он думал только о том, как довольны будут своими предосторожностями те, кто просмотрит сегодняшние записи с камер наблюдения в кабинете шефа.

А и чёрт с ними.

***

С Эриком он своими подозрениями делиться не стал, но с собой позвал. И тот впервые откликнулся с таким рвением.

— Мне уже нравится эта идея, — жарко шептал он на ухо Чарльзу, пока они ехали в машине. — Целая неделя, чтобы вдоволь натрахаться, а если немного затянем дело, то и две.

Неделя — именно столько должна действовать сыворотка, вколотая ему в этот раз. И именно поэтому Эрик ещё не был в курсе, почему его друг не выглядит довольным. Поговорить телепатически они уже не могли, а вслух было слишком рискованно. Лучше позже, когда они останутся наедине и в месте, где вряд ли может стоять прослушка.

Чарльз отлично понимал, как вспыхнет Эрик, узнав все подробности, но скрывать от него подобные вещи не собирался. Разве что немного смягчить.

— О, ты в этот раз Франк Коб, — прокомментировал Эрик, растеребив конверты. — А я Саймон Хантер, — он скривился. — Почему мне всегда достаются какие-то идиотские имена?

— Хочешь, поменяемся? — не особо вслушиваясь, отозвался Чарльз — эти слова он тоже слышал чуть ли не каждый раз.

— Как мы поменяемся, документы же с фотографиями? — снисходительно заметил Эрик. — Ты не перегрелся?

— А у тебя их хоть раз спрашивали?

— Спрашивали. Но ты тогда показал им проездной билет, потому что всё остальное мы забыли в номере. А в этот раз такое, боюсь, не сработает. Кстати да, придётся быть куда более осторожными, — Эрик наконец отвлекся от грандиозных постельных планов и задумался о деле. — Почему это тебя в этот раз отправили… так?

— Ерунда, дело такое, что, вероятно, бегать придётся чаще, чем… думать, — Чарльз в последний момент прикусил язык, покосившись на затылок водителя. Теперь и память не подправить, если что сболтнёшь. Надо быть осторожнее, он слишком расслабился в последнее время, полагаясь на свой дар. Они оба слишком расслабились.

***

Первой их целью стал полицейский участок и детектив, оставивший — а точнее, как оказалось, оставившая — этот рапорт с туманными подозрениями. Девушка была симпатичной, но у неё на лице было написано, что заигрывать с ней не стоит. Впрочем, Чарльз не был бы Чарльзом, если б не попытался. Но вместо того, чтобы поставить навязчивого незнакомца на место (указание поговорить с ним о рапорте в участке получили, но не более), она только отмахивалась от своих прошлых подозрений: показалось, почудилось, придала слишком много значения. Возможно, так и есть, и ей просто неловко теперь за внезапно поднявшийся шум, но кто знает. Чарльз в очередной раз вздохнул, костеря начальство, так невовремя решившее поиграть. Сейчас было бы достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы развеять сомнения.

— Чарли! — раздалось из-за спины.

— Да? — одновременно дёрнулись и Чарльз, и детектив. Впрочем, Чарльз тут же прикусил язык, напоминая себе: «Ты — Франк! Франк, чёрт возьми, с каких пор ты путаешь имена на заданиях?».

Но раз уж развернулся, он оглядел симпатичного молодого парня, с тёмными, коротко стриженными волосами и живым открытым лицом. Впрочем, тот, простояв несколько секунд, не отрывая от девушки глаз, махнул рукой: «Я лучше позже зайду» — и выскочил из комнаты. Чарльз повернулся обратно:

— Так что вы хотели сказать, детектив Маркс?

— Я уже ответила — ничего интересного. Я погорячилась с этим рапортом, слишком много дел тогда навалилось, вот и чудилось всякое. Когда работаешь над чем-то запутанным, все вокруг начинают казаться подозрительными.

— О да, это мне знакомо, — поддакнул Чарльз, не отводя от неё взгляда. Но увы, это тоже не сработало. Пришлось покинуть участок и направиться к больнице, за которой была закреплена нужная им бригада.

***

По дороге Чарльз предложил перекусить и за столиком летнего кафе, пряча фразы в шуме людной улицы, наконец изложил Эрику свои опасения. В очень-очень смягчённой форме. Настолько смягчённой, что тот не стал сразу требовать сбежать, оставив с носом эту проклятую контору, или не пошёл её же крушить. Вместо этого, задумчиво разламывая на половинки тонкое печенье, он поинтересовался:

— Почему не сказал сразу?

— Опасался наличия прослушки в машине. Да и водитель… А телепатия уже не работала.

— Хоть чему-то учишься, — ухмыльнулся Эрик, за что получил пинок под столом. — Наблюдатель их непонятный — ещё куда ни шло, в конце концов, присматривают за нами наверняка всегда. Но то, что именно по делу, куда ты идёшь без способностей, тебе не дали почти никакой информации… не слишком ли явное совпадение?

— Если честно, я вообще сомневаюсь, есть ли тут «дело». Или оно надумано на основании пустой бумажки, просто чтобы я оказался в нужном месте, в нужное время и без способностей. Не обязательно это несёт угрозу, возможно, кому-то просто очень захотелось со мной безопасно пообщаться.

— Но если и несёт… Я буду рядом и им лучше десять раз подумать, прежде чем что-то предпринять.

На том и порешили. Впрочем, оставлять дело Чарльз и не думал. Если уж его дали — надо хотя бы попытаться разобраться.

***

Больница встретила их суматохой. Крупная авария на шоссе неподалёку — около десятка столкнувшихся машин, — поднятые срочными вызовами все свободные бригады. Сложно было разобрать хоть что-то в этом человеческом муравейнике.

— Зато ни у кого нет времени что-то скрывать или выдумывать, — постарался найти плюсы Чарльз.

— Если тебе вообще удастся хоть с кем-то поговорить.

— Можно для начала понаблюдать.

— Без твоего дара это будет не столь полезное занятие, как обычно.

Чарльз усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Ты невыносим. Ладно, пошли попробуем найти нашу подозрительную бригаду.

В первую очередь они направились к начальнику, координирующему работу бригад — Джорджу Райдеру — и даже нашли его, но поговорить или хотя бы остановить на секунду не было никакой возможности. Высокий чернокожий мужчина, больше похожий на спортсмена, чем на медика, отчитывал одновременно две бригады, отправлял на вызов третью и принимал документы у только прибывшей четвёртой. Покрутившись рядом и вдоволь наслушавшись потрясающе цензурной ругани, Чарльз и Эрик отошли в сторону, чтобы хотя бы не попадаться без конца под ноги торопящихся медиков. Но едва опустившись на сиденье у стены, Чарльз внезапно вновь подскочил, заметив знакомое имя на бейджике.

— Доктор Оливия Фосетт, если я не ошибаюсь? У вас не найдётся для меня пары минут?

— У вас что-то срочное? — оглядела его девушка восточной внешности, со строгим, собранным выражением лица. — Если нет, то боюсь, не найдётся, у меня сейчас много работы.

Чарльз поднял руки.

— Не смею задерживать.

— Ты сейчас всё равно ни с кем не поговоришь, — шепнул Эрик, когда он снова сел. — Только спугнёшь, если у них, конечно, есть причина чего-то опасаться.

— Ну хотя бы узнаю их в лицо, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Я стараюсь пока никого не пугать.

— Серьёзно? Они не дали тебе даже фотографий? О кратком досье можно вообще не спрашивать?

— Ни-че-го. Короткие заметки о происшествиях, список из четырёх имён возможно причастных: двое из бригады парамедиков, их начальник и врач, с которым они чаще всего работают — на которых, впрочем, рекомендовано не зацикливаться. И рапорт детектива Чарли Маркс с подозрениями по поводу некоего Тобиаса Логана — одного из этой бригады. Вероятно, слишком поспешный, как утверждает сама детектив.

— Какая-то знакомая фамилия… не встречалась ли она нам в старых списках?

— Мне тоже показалась знакомой, но она слишком распространённая, чтобы это что-то значило. Впрочем, если это кто-то из тех, с кем мы тогда встречались, я его узнаю. А пока нам надо найти двух оставшихся, и этого Тобиаса я хочу видеть в первую очередь. Хотя, знаешь… — Чарльз замер, уставившись снова на суетящиеся бригады, — я, кажется, его нашёл. И если я прав, то дело принимает более интересный оборот.

Эрик оглянулся, пытаясь угадать, что могло произвести такое впечатление, и тоже быстро заметил знакомое лицо.

— Скажи, как должна поступить детектив, когда ей задают вопросы о её подозрениях относительно определённого человека, а тут он сам заявляется к ней в офис?

— Ну уж точно не делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— А кстати, что она сделала? — встрепенулся Чарльз. — Я отвернулся и совсем не смотрел на неё, а ты?

— Глаз не отводил.

— Может она шепнула что-то? Или подала знак?

— Ничего. Просто посмотрела на него так… со значением. И он сразу ушёл.

Чарльз прикусил губу.

— Покрывательство? Как минимум. Но зачем вначале писать рапорт, а потом всё скрывать? Изменила мнение?

— Узнала что-то новое?

— Ещё шантаж не стоит исключать, она явно нервничала.

— Или сговор.

Шёпотом перекидываясь мнениями, они в то же время не теряли подозреваемого из вида. Тот, впрочем, никуда не убегал, вдвоём ещё с одним парнем выслушивая нотации от Райдера.

— Если мы правы насчёт Тобиаса, то рядом с ним наш последний подозреваемый — Осман Бей, его напарник по скорой. Сомневаюсь, что мы могли ошибиться, имя слишком подходит к внешности, он, вероятно, турок или араб. Таким образом, мы теперь знаем всех.

— Пойдём поговорим? — предложил Эрик.

— Пока нет. Давай понаблюдаем и лучше — не особо попадаясь на глаза, он нас уже видел.

Парням, впрочем, было не до них: Райдер громко ругался, так что обрывки фраз долетали и до этой части коридора.

— …особенно после той истории со службой психологической поддержки…

— У них есть служба психологической поддержки, — заинтересованно отметил Чарльз. — Это может быть весьма кстати.

— Почему?

— Штатный психолог вмешивается в крайних случаях или по обращению. Но чтобы в критической ситуации не раскапывать всё с нуля, хороший психолог, как правило, заранее составляет психологический портрет и коротенькое, хотя бы на несколько фраз, досье на каждого сотрудника «в зоне риска». А у нас все туда попадают.

— У нас хватит допуска, чтобы официально их запросить?

— Что ты, это же врачебная тайна, — Чарльз ухмыльнулся. — Только неофициально.

— И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты сейчас не о вежливой просьбе к психологу.

— Не в этот раз. Неужели тебя смущает пара офисных замков?

Эрик фыркнул:

— Пошли тогда сейчас, им всё равно не до нас.

***

Найти кабинет психолога оказалось легко. Попасть в него — ещё легче. Эрик погладил кончиками пальцев замок на двери, и тот послушно щёлкнул, открываясь. Чарльз проследил за этим движением и облизал губы. Эрик повторил этот фокус изнутри, для надёжности заклинив замок, и они принялись аккуратно обшаривать шкафы. У Эрика было больше опыта в поиске секретных документов, зато Чарльз лучше ориентировался в том бумажном бардаке, который неизменно возникает вокруг любого врача. На поиски ушло не больше десяти минут.

— Смотрим тут? — спросил Эрик.

— Не думаю, что они кому-то срочно понадобятся, лучше спокойно ознакомиться в номере.

— Тогда уходим?

— Подожди, — Чарльз догнал его уже у двери и, привстав на цыпочки, притянул к себе, жарко и нетерпеливо целуя. — Мы так забудем о _главной_ цели нашей миссии, — шепнул он, наконец оторвавшись.

Эрик плотоядно улыбнулся, снова нежно оглаживая замок:

— С тобой забудешь.

 

Но внизу их не ждало ничего интересного: Тобиас с напарником уехали на вызов, их начальник выпускал очередную бригаду, а доктор Фосетт бегала сразу между тремя палатами и было ясно, что времени для них она снова не найдёт.

— Тем лучше, — решил Чарльз, — пошли в отель. На сегодня у нас есть, чем заняться.

— Угу, досье, — кивнул Эрик.

— Досье, — согласился Чарльз.

***

На пороге номера Чарльз первым делом уронил стопку документов на пол и прижал Эрика к стене. Тот, довольно ухмыляясь, и не думал облегчать другу задачу, наблюдая, как тот, балансируя на носках, старается дотянуться до его губ. Наконец Чарльз рыкнул и дёрнул его за ворот вниз. Впился поцелуем, закинул руку на шею, не позволяя снова сбежать, прижался всем телом — одной плавной непрерывной линией, от переплетённых ног до ярких горячих губ.

Оторвавшись через пару минут, он так же, не отпуская шеи Эрика, сделал несколько шагов назад, к кровати. Дойдя до неё, упал на спину, утягивая Эрика за собой. Тот по-прежнему послушно, но с явным удовольствием, растянулся на нём сверху, огладил ладонями рёбра, постепенно задирая вверх рубашку, и потянулся поцелуем к шее.

— Только не шею, — спохватился Чарльз. — Никаких засосов.

— Отведёшь… — мурлыкнул было Эрик, но вспомнил и чертыхнулся. — Ладно, не буду. Точнее буду, но ниже, — и тут же подкрепил свои слова, прикусив кожу под ключицей.

Рубашка мешала и раздражала обилием мелких пуговиц. Причём мешала она обоим, но Эрик знал, что если хоть одну оторвать, Чарльз будет ругаться. Потом. Когда сможет.

Поэтому он педантично расстегнул их все, попутно помогая Чарльзу избавлять его от собственной одежды. Это всегда происходило быстрее, и сейчас тот уже по-хозяйски, с лёгким нажимом, прослеживал пальцами чёткие линии мышц на груди и животе Эрика. Наконец, отбросив всё лишнее, Эрик было прижал Чарльза к кровати, но тот внезапно вывернулся, обхватил Эрика за шею, опрокидывая вбок, и уселся сверху.

— Сейчас моя очередь, — заметил Эрик, не пытаясь, впрочем, освободиться.

— Это первый раз, как меня опять накололи — считаем сначала, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, отозвался Чарльз.

Эрик фыркнул и попытался уронить его обратно. В четверть силы — бороться с Чарльзом всерьёз не имело смысла, слишком очевидна разница. Гораздо интереснее было поддразнивать его показным сопротивлением, заставляя потом горячо и долго доказывать, что Эрик уступил не зря.

Чарльз было поддался, склоняясь набок, но вместо этого дёрнул Эрика за собой, переворачивая на живот, и мигом утвердился на его бёдрах. Прижал руками поясницу, склонился к шее.

— Эй, ты тоже там поаккурат… — начал было Эрик, но охнул и дёрнулся, когда Чарльз прихватил зубами кожу над выступающим позвонком — он отлично знал все самые чувствительные места.

Эрик мог делать вид сколько угодно, но поддаваться Чарльзу было потрясающе. За то время, пока они занимались сексом ещё без сыворотки, с телепатией, он легко вычислил и выучил все самые потайные места, самые сокровенные желания, нужный темп, ритм, научился ловить подходящий момент для каждого движения. Эрик так не знал своё тело, как его знал Чарльз. А сейчас он умело применял эти знания, получив наконец свободу воплощать что угодно.

Эрик тяжело дышал и щурился, прикусывая край подушки — точные прикосновения заставляли его терять связь с реальностью. Член ныл, вжатый в матрас, но дотянуться до него не было никакой возможности — Чарльз не только всем весом сидел на его бёдрах, но ещё и бессовестно по ним елозил, добавляя ощущений. Наконец он потянулся вверх, чуть привстав, лизнул ухо и жарко выдохнул в него:

— Приподнимись.

Эрик с готовностью подтянул под себя колени, а Чарльз полюбовался открывшимся видом, одной рукой поглаживая крепкие ягодицы и легко цепляя внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, что прогоняло по телу Эрика волну дрожи, а другой — свой член, тоже давно готовый к дальнейшим действиям. Он отвлёкся на секунду на смазку, потом встал сзади на колени и практически одним уверенным движением толкнулся вперёд. Эрик рыкнул на выдохе, но не отодвинулся ни на дюйм, только замер, закрыв глаза и прерывисто дыша. Он понятия не имел, из каких глубин подсознания Чарльз мог вытащить то, что ему именно _так_ понравится, ведь Эрик не был до него ни с одним мужчиной. И тем не менее, Чарльз всегда угадывал безошибочно. И сейчас, прождав ровно нужное время, он начал двигаться неспешно, но широко, каждым движением выбивая из Эрика резкие выдохи, почти переходящие в стоны. Протянул руку, положил ладонь на шею спереди — проглаживая от подбородка, заставляя Эрика откинуть голову назад и закатить глаза, по выступающему кадыку и к ямочке между ключицами. И добавил темп — сдерживаться дальше не было сил.

Через несколько минут Чарльз, и сам задыхаясь, прижался к спине Эрика, одной рукой обхватив того под рёбрами, а второй сжал стоящий колом член, чем выбил судорожную дрожь и откровенно громкий стон. Несколько последних неровных движений и Эрик осел под ним на кровать, заваливаясь набок. Чарльз загнанно дышал ему между лопаток, раскидав по спине мокрые, щекочущиеся пряди.

— В душ? — спросил Эрик минут через десять, сильно подозревая, что его друг там давно уснул.

— Угу. И работать, — действительно сонно отозвался Чарльз. — Знаешь, с непривычки как-то даже тяжело.

— Вот значит, в следующий раз сможешь отдохнуть, — намекнул Эрик, сразу догадавшись, о чём говорит Чарльз.

— Ничего не имею против. Но вначале всё равно работать. Не зря же мы спёрли все эти документы.

 

Эрик ухмыльнулся, выползая из его сонных объятий — Чарльз вскоре наиграется с новыми возможностями и перестанет каждый раз рваться наверх. Даже жаль. Хотя Эрика он устраивал любым, его до сих пор несло от одной мысли, что Чарльз с ним так близко, целиком и полностью _его_. А единственное, что могло не устраивать Чарльза — это однообразие. Только поэтому он до сих пор, несмотря на возмущение друга, позволял ЦРУ играть с собой. Кто ещё мог поставлять ему на постоянной основе столько новых развлечений.

***

Разбираться с бумагами решили прямо на полу. Для стола их оказалось многовато, а на кровати был риск опять отвлечься. Эрик начал с папки, посвящённой начальнику Джорджу Райдеру, довольно пухлой: то ли у него имелись какие-то проблемы, то ли он просто чаще общался с психологом по долгу службы. Чарльз ожидаемо выхватил досье на Тобиаса Логана.

— А их мозгоправ тот ещё параноик, — сказал он через несколько минут. — Весьма подробные описания, хотя нет ни одного обращения и вообще ни одной причины, чтобы собирать на него материал.

— Ты ещё этого не читал, — отозвался Эрик, едва осиливший треть своей стопки. — Впрочем, тоже ничего особенного. Гиперконтроль, повышенная ответственность, умеренная агрессия в сторону подчинённых — как следствие. Всё довольно банально. А у тебя с этим Логаном?

— Относительно. Он сирота, что безусловно имеет своё влияние, родителей своих не знает. Повышенная отзывчивость, вероятно, слабые психологические границы — неспособность сказать «нет», — расшифровал он для Эрика, — особенно на просьбы о помощи, и вообще, обострённая способность к сопереживанию — слишком близко к сердцу воспринимает чужие проблемы. Также, вероятно, чрезмерная эмоциональная вовлечённость в работу. Но всё именно с пометкой «вероятно» — он ни разу не обращался к психологу за помощью. Кстати, состоит, или состоял, в отношениях с доктором Фосетт, а она тоже в списке. Возьму дальше её досье, оно достаточно толстое — за врачами контроль сильнее, у них психологическая нагрузка считается выше сотрудников скорой. А ты, как дочитаешь, бери напарника — Османа, у него там всего несколько листов.

 

Чарльз успел со скучающим видом добраться до середины стопки, когда Эрик, взявшись наконец за последнюю папку, вздрогнул и замер, раз за разом перечитывая несколько строчек.

— Чарльз, — позвал он. — Кажется, у нас проблемы.

— Какие проблемы? — встрепенулся тот, откладывая свои листы и переползая ближе.

— Большие, — ответил Эрик, наклоняя папку, чтобы Чарльзу было удобнее прочитать краткий отчёт об обращении в службу психологической поддержки.

— «Головокружения, потеря концентрации, все признаки отрыва от реальности, считает, что… его мысли читают другие люди...» Ты же не думаешь? — Чарльз вскинул на Эрика встревоженный взгляд. — Ему тут ставят обычный невроз.

— Ага, мне тоже такой можно ставить, если я вздумаю о тебе кому-то рассказать.

— Нет, у тебя это будет уже шизофрения с параноидным синдромом.

— Ну спасибо, — закашлялся Эрик. — И всё-таки. Если не невроз? Если мы и правда имеем дело…

— С телепатом? Это могло бы означать кое-что интересное…

— Ага, например то, что нам крышка.

— Не обязательно.

— Брось, Чарльз, тебя лишили способностей. Если у кого-то тут такие есть… Нам проще самим в окно выйти.

— Не хочу хвастаться, — Чарльз зажмурился, потирая уставшие глаза, — но телепатов моего уровня… скажем так, мало. Далеко не все они так же хороши. И не каждый, кто читает мысли, способен на что-то большее. Тем более, что способности надо ещё развивать и тренировать, что без чужой помощи не всегда просто, мы оба это знаем. Так что если наш, пока потенциальный, телепат ещё не очень умел и опытен…

— Он всё равно телепат. Чарльз, не будь у тебя подавлены способности, я бы даже не сомневался. Сильный или слабый, опытный или не очень — у нас было бы, что ему противопоставить. В тебя я верю. Но сейчас…

— Ещё мы вполне можем противопоставить ему трезвый ум.

— Ага, доступный, как открытая книга.

— Не факт, — Чарльз поднял вверх палец. — Я далеко не сразу научился откапывать в чужой памяти что угодно — долгое время мне были доступны только сиюминутные мысли. И вот это наш шанс.

— _Если_ только они ему и доступны.

— Хорошо, если он также силён, как я — шансов ноль, он сможет играть нами как кошка мышами. Но если я прав, то не всё потеряно. Нам стоит попробовать.

— Ты сумасшедший…

— Это интересно, — внезапно азартно прищурился Чарльз. — Переиграть того, кто может читать твои мысли.

— Ты свихнулся?! По-твоему, тут есть что-то интересное?

— Пфф. Мой друг, представь, что это… шахматы.

***

Разрабатывать стратегию доверили Чарльзу, как главному эксперту по телепатии. Хотя он и подшучивал, что уж кто-кто, а Эрик об общении с телепатом может книгу написать. Тот было отмахнулся, а потом вспомнил и хлопнул ладонью по полу:

— Шлем!

— Фу-у-у, — скривился Чарльз. — Во-первых, где ты его возьмёшь? Я не отслеживал его судьбу, но не сомневаюсь, что он сгинул где-то в глубинах моей замечательной конторы, и отдавать его они не пожелают.

— Но это единственное…

— А во-вторых, — он не дал Эрику закончить, — ты забываешь, что в больнице есть психиатрическое отделение.

— И что? — растерялся Эрик.

— И угадай, как скоро ты там с этим шлемом окажешься.

Эрик поморщился: конечно, не привлекать внимания — главное условие их работы.

— Лучшее, на чём можно подловить не очень опытного телепата — заставить его отреагировать на специально «озвученную» мысль, а лучше — цельный образ, это надёжнее простой речи. Учитывая, что все наши подозреваемые — медики, можно попробовать изобразить что-нибудь требующее их помощи: приступ, обморок… Я подумаю над этим, у меня должно хорошо получиться. Только желательно, наверное, застать их всех вместе, чтобы посмотреть, кто именно среагирует.

— Самого Османа, я думаю, можно исключить. И кстати, расспросить его можно будет относительно безопасно. Сомневаюсь, что он стал бы говорить такое, если бы читал мысли сам.

— Да, с ним стоит пообщаться, расспросить подробнее. Конечно! Он мог бы указать на конкретного человека! Я уверен, что в жалобах психологу он просто не стал называть имя. Это разом упростило бы дело.

— С него и начнём завтра?

— Да. Точнее, почти. Я не хочу упускать из вида ещё одну важную вещь — причину, по которой мы здесь оказались.

— М-м?

— Думаю, стоит пообщаться с нашим Наблюдателем. Заодно попробуем выяснить, что нужно ему, а значит, и нашей любимой конторе.

— Говори за себя, — скривился Эрик. — Как думаешь, это может быть опасно?

— Не накопай мы совсем ничего — я бы сказал да. Но сейчас… возможно, конечно, но не очень вероятно. Правда, рассказывать что-либо я бы не торопился.

— Хорошо. Говорить всё равно будешь ты. Моё дело поглядывать по сторонам.

— И подумай на досуге, на чём ты можешь поймать этого телепата — потом сразу едем в больницу.

— Хорошо, будет время — подумаю, — ответил Эрик, утягивая Чарльза в сторону кровати.

***

Наблюдатель согласился увидеться сразу. Ещё не было полудня, когда их уже пропустили через пост охраны и повели дальше. Эрика попросили сдать оружие; у Чарльза его не было, и Эрик отметил про себя, что лучше поскорее исправить это упущение, раз уж его друг может оказываться иногда без защиты телепатии. Окружение неуловимо угнетало, и Эрик быстро понял, почему.

— Здесь мало металла, — шепнул он на ухо Чарльзу, вызвав неодобрительный взгляд сопровождающего их охранника.

— Насколько мало? — прищурился Чарльз.

Эрик прислушался.

— Не настолько, чтобы почувствовать себя беззащитным, но достаточно, чтобы понять — этим озаботились специально.

Чарльз внезапно усмехнулся:

— Вот и хорошо, хоть _тебя_ они недооценивают. Как кстати, что на заданиях тебе никогда не приходилось действовать в полную силу, всегда по мелочи.

Перешёптывания пришлось прекратить, когда они вошли в зал, где их ожидал высокий пожилой мужчина с породистым, но несколько высокомерным лицом.

— Агент Ксавье, мистер Леншерр, — кивнул он. — У вас уже есть что-то для меня, какая-то информация?

— На самом деле, мы и пришли сюда за информацией — мне практически ничего не дали по этому делу. Думаю, вам должны быть известны хоть какие-то подробности.

— Вам не нужны дополнительные сведения. Ваше дело — проверить ряд людей на наличие у них способностей мутантов. И если что-то найдёте — сразу сообщить мне. Больше от вас ничего не требуется.

— Но именно с этим у меня сейчас… сложности, — осторожно начал Чарльз. Ему, конечно, сказали о высоком уровне доступа, но лучше перестраховаться.

— Хотите сказать, что вы не способны ни на что без этой вашей… телепатии?

— Именно. Без неё я безоружен, — доверительно улыбнулся Чарльз, разводя руками.

Мужчина скривился:

— То есть, бесполезны? Закончите всё-таки проверку: сомневаюсь, что вы успели хотя бы толком поговорить со всеми. И доложите о результатах. На этом всё, не тратьте попусту моё время.

 

— Почему ты сказал, что безоружен без телепатии? — проворчал Эрик уже в машине. — Как минимум, у тебя есть я.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, конечно, я так не считаю. Просто хочу, чтобы меня тоже начали хоть немного недооценивать. Жутко напрягает, знаешь ли.

***

Смена интересующей их бригады начиналась с двух — только через полтора часа, правда, появиться они должны были заранее, чтобы всё проверить и подготовить.

— Будем говорить пока с Райдером или доктором Фосетт? Надо чем-то занять время.

— Давай не будем рисковать. Раз уж решили, что Осман у нас вне подозрений — с него и начнём.

— Вернём документы?

— Наверное, тоже нет. Вдруг ещё пригодятся, там всё-таки много подробностей.

— Тогда пошли, я вижу нашу цель. И удачно — без напарника, у меня уже создалось впечатление, что они всегда вместе ходят.

Осман перебирал медикаменты для скорой, готовясь к смене. Выглядел он сердитым. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет — на территорию служебного гаража пришлось пробираться окольными путями, посторонних туда не пускали — они подошли ближе. Эрик отстал, привычно оставляя на друга все разговоры.

— Добрый день, Осман Бей, я не ошибся? У вас найдётся для меня минутка?

— Да, в чём дело?

— Я хотел бы поговорить о вашем обращении в службу психологической поддержки. Я пытаюсь систематизировать проблемы, с которыми сталкиваются медицинские работники, и ваш случай показался мне нестандартным и интересным. Вы можете ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Моё обращение… — растерялся парень. — Ах да, это. Не думаю, что для вас здесь будет что-то интересное. Доктор сказал, что это было простое переутомление.

— Но вы описали это как ощущение «будто ваши мысли читают» — это нестандартная формулировка, что вы имели в виду?

— Я так сказал? Совершенно не помню, — напряжённо засмеялся Осман. — Видимо, я и правда был немного не в себе.

— Ну что ж, — запнулся на секунду Чарльз. — Если так, то не смею вас больше отвлекать. Хотя подождите, а можете хотя бы вспомнить, кто именно из ваших коллег тогда вызывал у вас подобное… напряжение?

— Кто именно… А, помню, мистер Райдер, мой начальник. Психолог ещё объяснил мне, что это связано с его… контролем. Ну, с тем, что он за нас отвечает.

— Спасибо, мистер Бей. Если что-то вспомните — я буду рад выслушать. Думаю, ближайшие несколько дней я буду работать на базе вашей больницы — мы ещё увидимся.

— Конечно, мистер..?

— Франк. Франк Коб, служба профессиональной адаптации.

— Хорошо, мистер Коб, если что-то вспомню, я обязательно подойду.

***

— Фух, — выдохнул Чарльз. — Почти ничего полезного.

— Ты так думаешь? А по-моему, мы получили очень важную информацию. Давай, признай это, Чарльз.

— Ладно, ладно, ты был прав. Наш телепат, вероятно, куда опаснее, чем мне… хотелось бы.

— Он заметает следы. Корректирует память — как минимум.

— Похоже на то. Да что там, не похоже, а точно — детектив Маркс тоже теперь открещивается от своих подозрений.

— А имя, которое он назвал, думаешь, чего-то стоит?

— Может да, может нет. Смотря что ему внушили.

— Как бы сделал ты?

Чарльз глубоко задумался.

— Если бы я заметал следы по свежему, просто на всякий случай, то скорее всего не стал бы копать глубоко, только немного размыл воспоминания, и тогда да — мистера Райдера имеет смысл передвинуть в самый верх нашего списка подозреваемых. Если же я был бы в курсе, что мне наступают на пятки и могут расспрашивать — я озаботился бы и подставным именем.

— Но откуда ему знать?

— Как минимум, мы уже беседовали с детективом Маркс, ещё вчера, так что эффект неожиданности уже может быть потерян.

Эрик замер, пытаясь ухватить ускользающую от него мысль.

— А что если… Знаешь, мне всё не даёт покоя тот взгляд. Ну, когда этот медик пришёл в участок, детектив на него так посмотрела… что он сразу ушёл, хотя она вроде не подала никакого знака.

— Думаешь, это могло быть… внушение?

— Телепатический приказ. Да, очень похоже.

— Но с чего тогда рапорт?

— А в нём нет ни намёка на работу телепата. Может, ей просто чем-то мешал этот парень?

— Телепату со способностью к контролю? — Чарльз поднял бровь. — Есть более простые способы.

— Тогда не знаю. Но я бы не сбрасывал её со счетов.

— Так, погоди, кажется, эта девушка из регистратуры, а они лучший источник сплетен, — Чарльз нырнул в сторону и, ослепительно улыбаясь, подцепил за локоть немного зажатую девушку с планшетом для бумаг в руках.

Эрик не стал подходить, наблюдая со стороны. Даже без телепатии Чарльз продолжал действовать на девушек ошеломительно. Многообещающая улыбка, внимательный взгляд, ненавязчивые, короткие прикосновения — то придержит за локоть, то проведёт пальцами по краю планшета — девушка замерла, как кролик перед удавом. Эрик усмехнулся: хорошо, что сейчас у него точно нет ни малейшего повода ревновать. А вот не будь он уверен, что Чарльз именно добывает информацию…

— И детектив Маркс поднимается к верху нашего списка, — прервал его размышления вернувшийся Чарльз. — Они с Беем общаются, хотя и не слишком много, а впервые пересеклись — тадам! — буквально за несколько дней до того, как Осман обратился к психологу.

— Ещё что-нибудь полезное?

— О детективе здесь знают немного, сказали, что больше всего она общается с Тоби, советовали поговорить с ним.

— Если это она — ничего мы от него уже не добьёмся.

— Если нет, то ещё и рискуем — Тобиас всё-таки тоже в списке подозреваемых.

— Что делаем?

— Раз уж мы тут, давай пока действовать по плану: попробуем поймать кого-нибудь на «ложном» образе. Тем более, что у нас есть шанс застать всех разом, смотри, вон идут Тобиас с доктором Фосетт. Ещё мистера Райдера бы сюда…

Но договориться они не успели: Тобиаса перехватил и увёл к гаражу Осман — видимо подготовить что-то к выезду. Фосетт нерешительно потопталась на месте, но потом не спеша пошла в ту же сторону.

— Давай разделимся, так меньше подозрений, — шепнул Чарльз. — Я за ними, попробую всё-таки отыграть своё. Ты тоже будь наготове. И главное, помни: при контакте с любым из них — никаких мыслей о деле.

***

Эрик остался, стараясь не выпускать друга из вида, но и не слишком привлекать внимание. Чарльз тем временем скользнул поближе к гаражу и довольно улыбнулся, обнаружив там всех четверых. Людей вокруг почти не было — есть все шансы быть услышанным даже «спонтанным» телепатом, главное, создать достаточно яркий образ. Он прислонился спиной к стене, пару раз глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Что должен чувствовать человек, у которого внезапно… ну допустим, прихватило сердце? Боль, панику? Что ещё? Слабость, головокружение… Создавать образы Чарльз умел хорошо — на этом основывалось любое внушение. И пусть сейчас он не мог его _передать_ , но чтобы ярко представить, телепатия и не нужна.

— С вами всё в порядке? – услышал он рядом с собой и чуть приоткрыл глаза, стараясь не потерять концентрации. Доктор Оливия Фосетт… попалась?

— Да. То есть нет, мне кажется немного… нехорошо, — Чарльз решил не прерывать представления, хорошая возможность понаблюдать, главное — не сбиваться с основной мысли.

— Сможете пройти со мной? Или мне попросить каталку? — спросила доктор, стягивая с шеи фонендоскоп и расстёгивая на нём рубашку. Чарльз достоверно пошатнулся, опёрся о подставленное доктором плечо и неверными шагами направился с ней в сторону палат.

***

Эрик чуть хмурился, издалека наблюдая за представлением. Считать ли это успехом? Со стороны по Чарльзу вряд ли можно было сказать, что с ним что-то не так. Казалось он просто скучающе прислонился к стене, и тем не менее доктор отреагировала. Но тот факт…

— Извините, это, кажется, ваш друг?

Эрик вздрогнул: вопрос застал его врасплох, как и внезапное появление буквально в шаге от него одного из их подозреваемых.

— Вы ведь вместе пришли? — допытывался Тобиас Логан, пристально и так знакомо вглядываясь ему в глаза.

Эрик на мгновение запаниковал. Никаких мыслей о деле, никаких подозрений, никакого намёка, что он знает что-то о телепатии. О чём же думать?! Он судорожно шарил взглядом вокруг, пытаясь сосредоточиться только на окружении, но тут его взгляд снова наткнулся на Чарльза… О чём угодно же? Лишь бы не о деле.

Доктор Фосетт как раз расстёгивала рубашку на груди Чарльза, и Эрик зацепился за этот образ, вспоминая, как он сам только вчера расстёгивал её, чтобы сразу прижаться губами… вспомнил, как двигались рёбра Чарльза под его пальцами, как он вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, когда Эрик не торопясь, сдерживаясь из последних сил, толкался внутрь.

— Да, это мой друг, — медленно ответил Эрик, стараясь не терять вышедшего очень ярким образа, и окинул медика помутившимся взглядом: — Вы не знаете, куда его повели?

Тобиас вместо ответа вздрогнул и уронил ключи, которые вертел в руках. А когда он поднял их, на его щеках полыхал внезапный румянец, а глаза бегали, не желая встречаться снова со взглядом Эрика. Тот возликовал — сработало!

— Кажется, он почувствовал себя нехорошо, — ответил Тобиас, отводя глаза. — Если хотите, я сейчас узнаю, — и он поспешил сбежать в сторону палат.

Эрик хмыкнул, пряча слишком довольную усмешку. Попался как ребёнок. Надо найти Чарльза и поскорее обрадовать его новостями.

***

Чарльз нашёл его сам. Выглядел он встрёпанным, но довольным.

— Я здоров как бык, — заявил он Эрику. — Только, возможно, немного перегрелся. И мне положен постельный режим.

— С этим придётся подождать. Что скажешь?

— Вероятно, мы поймали нашего телепата, у доктора Фосетт не было причин подходить ко мне, если бы она не уловила созданный мной образ.

— Спорим, это не она?

— Эй! Ты узнал что-то ещё?

— Ты не видел, но они в этот момент разговаривали с мистером Логаном. Ставлю на то, что это он предложил ей к тебе подойти.

— Ты считаешь, что телепат — он? Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я его тоже… проверил, — Эрик запнулся, не желая посвящать Чарльза в то, как он совершенно потерял бдительность и позволил застать себя врасплох. — Он однозначно отреагировал на мои мысли. К тому же, я только сейчас сообразил, вспомни психологические портреты — его описание тебе никого не напоминает?

— Вроде нет, — Чарльз задумался, перебирая в памяти заметки психолога. — А кого оно напомнило тебе?

— Тебя, — фыркнул Эрик.

— Что? Брось, чем это? «Чрезмерной эмоциональной вовлечённостью в работу»?

— Излишним желанием причинять людям добро.

Чарльз толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Но тогда есть одна деталь, — продолжил Эрик. — Я не уверен, что ЦРУ заинтересовалось им — а они наверняка знают конкретную цель — потому, что он что-то натворил. Он не похож на того, кто будет использовать свой дар во вред, или даже просто в корыстных целях.

Чарльз закусил губу:

— И ты думаешь..?

— И я думаю, что если… _если_ дело обстоит именно так, то стоит ли нам сдавать нашего собрата, не сделавшего ничего плохого, в цепкие руки этой конторы?

Чарльз покачал головой:

— Всё равно всё сходится на том, что нам придётся выяснить, чем занимается наш подозреваемый и как он применяет свой дар. Погоди, если я не ошибаюсь, это у нас детектив Маркс. Что ей может быть нужно здесь?

Девушка с взволнованным лицом спрашивала что-то у попавшихся ей сотрудников. Ей махнули рукой в сторону гаража.

— Спорим, она ищет Тобиаса, — сказал Чарльз, срываясь за ней. — Уверен, что вычёркиваем её из подозреваемых?

— Уверен. Я понял, что ещё мог означать её взгляд. Я тоже иногда так на тебя смотрю.

— Это когда? — усмехнулся Чарльз.

— Когда хочу, чтобы ты прочитал мои мысли. Она предупреждала его, Чарльз. Она в курсе.

— И сейчас детектив с волнением на лице срочно ищет своего знакомого телепата… Вот и наш шанс узнать, как он использует свои способности.

— Именно. Только как будем действовать? Засечь непосредственно телепатию мы не сможем, а простое наблюдение может не дать ничего толкового.

Чарльз притормозил, встречаясь с ним взглядом:

— Если он не применяет свой дар во вред… если он обычный мутант, ничего не знающий ни о себе, ни о других… почему бы нам не действовать по старинке?

— Это как?

— Предложим ему открыть себя… показав, что есть у нас.

— У тебя ж ни хрена нет, — оскалился Эрик.

— У меня есть ты! Пошли.

***

В гараже был только Осман, сердито бросающий сумки в машину:

— Оз, прикрой! Оз, подежурь! — ворчал он. — Ты же знаешь, как это важно, Оз! — он вознёс руки к небу, но внезапно заметил вошедших и замолчал.

— Где Логан? — резко спросил Чарльз.

— Тоби, он… э-э-э… кажется, он хотел подняться наверх, — замялся Осман, но Чарльз успел заметить, как метнулся его взгляд в сторону ворот гаража, едва он услышал вопрос.

— Туда, — не дал он себя сбить. Эрик молча поспешил следом.

 

Они догнали его в переулке, через который машины скорой выезжали на большую дорогу. Тот очень кстати был безлюден.

— Мистер Логан, — запыхавшись, окликнул Чарльз. — Подождите, у нас есть к вам один важный разговор.

Тобиас остановился и, узнав их, загнанно оглянулся на дорогу. Эрик предусмотрительно в несколько шагов обогнал его, отрезав путь.

— Что вам нужно? — подобрался Тобиас, готовый сорваться с места.

Эрик пробежался взглядом по форме медика: ключи, пряжка пояса, пара металлических колец — хватит, чтобы, если что, удержать хотя бы на несколько секунд. Но Чарльз поднял ладонь, призывая не спешить и не пугать раньше времени.

— Думаю, мы можем знать о вас кое-что… важное, мистер Логан.

— Что же это?

— Не надо так нервничать, — Чарльз засмеялся, стараясь принять более беспечный вид. — У многих есть свои секреты, свои… способности, — он не отрывал глаз от лица Тобиаса — ловил знакомую реакцию, столько раз виденное выражение. — Как насчёт того, чтобы открыть друг другу карты?

Парень замер, вглядываясь в него с недоверием, но и с чем-то вроде... надежды? Чарльз усмехнулся — никаких сомнений — и кивнул Эрику.

«Уверен?» — читалось у того на лице. Чарльз улыбнулся и подтвердил:

— Покажи ему.

Эрик дождался, пока Тобиас перевёл взгляд на него, коротко глянул через плечо, убедившись, что они по-прежнему одни, и вытянул руку чуть в сторону. Забытая кем-то у стены тонкая цепь вздрогнула, оживая, прогнулась дугой и скользнула вверх. Описала неспешную петлю над раскрытой ладонью, чуть звеня от текущей через неё силы, поднялась на уровень глаз. Эрик следил за ней, довольно щурясь — ощущение послушного ему металла доставляло удовольствие. Поэтому упасть ей он позволил с лёгким разочарованием. И только потом вновь взглянул на замершего перед ним парня. Тот следил за представлением с расширившимися зрачками и чуть приоткрытым ртом, и только вздрогнул, когда металл звякнул в последний раз.

— Так как насчёт вас, мистер Логан? — напомнил о себе Чарльз и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Вы ведь телепат, не так ли?

Тобиас обернулся к нему:

— Откуда вы..?

— О, я много знаю о телепатах, — засмеялся Чарльз. — Нам удалось… поймать вас, показав ненастоящие образы.

— Фух, значит, вы не спите друг с другом, — вырвалось у того, и несколько опешивший Чарльз послал Эрику очень красноречивый взгляд.

Эрик сделал вид, что ничего такого не услышал. Впрочем, Тобиас тоже постарался как можно быстрее замять паузу:

— Вы сказали, что много знаете о телепатах. Вам встречались раньше такие… как я? — он напряжённо замер в ожидании ответа.

— Ну… я сейчас не могу продемонстрировать вам свои способности, так уж вышло, что они временно заблокированы одним… лекарством. Так что вам придётся пока поверить мне на слово, но я сам телепат.

— Вы тоже можете слышать чужие мысли? — возбуждённо спросил Тобиас.

— Могу, — чуть нахмурился Чарльз. — И не только это. Что касается вас, вы только читаете мысли?

— Что значит только? Ох чёрт, меня же ждёт Чарли. Если вы… а ладно, мы можем поговорить в дороге? Ей сейчас очень нужна моя помощь в одном деле. Это не терпит отлагательств, на кону может быть чья-то жизнь.

— Конечно, если вы не возражаете, мы бы поехали с вами. А значит, детектив Маркс в курсе ваших способностей и поэтому не захотела говорить с нами о своём рапорте — вы не меняли её воспоминаний?

— Я не что..?! Вы серьёзно? Менять воспоминания это тоже..?

— Одна из возможностей телепатии, — усмехнулся Чарльз. — Но она вам не доступна, я прав?

— Нет, я никогда не делал ничего подобного. Я просто… слышу чужие мысли. Иногда.

— Только то, что человек думает в данный момент, верно? — Чарльз бросил на Эрика победный взгляд.

— Да-да, это иногда большая проблема: даже если человек точно знает то, что мне нужно, но сейчас не думает об этом, — Тобиас развёл руками, — я бессилен.

Чарльз ухмылялся, излучая превосходство. Настолько, что Эрик не выдержал и шепнул ему, когда они уже подошли к машине:

— У тебя сейчас и того нет, — и заработал очередной толчок локтем.

— Садись вперёд, я хочу ещё расспросить его, — сказал Чарльз и нырнул в машину.

Детектив мельком глянула на него, сразу перевела взгляд на Тобиаса — и замерла.

«Вот значит, как это выглядит» — усмехнулся про себя Чарльз.

— Чарли, он такой же, как я! — затараторил Тобиас вслух, видимо, отвечать телепатически он тоже не умел. — То есть не такой, но тоже может читать мысли. То есть, сейчас не может. Но вообще — может, и не только!

— Ладно, ладно, — взмахнула руками детектив. — И что мы сейчас делаем?

— Едем туда. Я сделаю всё, что смогу. Просто по дороге мы ещё поговорим, я должен узнать больше.

— Если мы сможем чем-то помочь, то можете на нас рассчитывать, — вставил Чарльз. — О чём бы ни шла речь.

Эрик тем временем обошёл машину и тоже сел.

— Ладно, поехали, — вздохнула девушка.

***

— Можете звать меня Тоби, — улыбнулся парень.

— Ч… Франк, — поперхнулся Чарльз под взглядом Эрика. — А это Саймон.

— Знаю, вы же общались с Чарли и с Озом.

— Мистер Бей тоже тебя прикрывает?

— Да, Оз мой лучший друг и знает всё.

— Мы идиоты, — вздохнул Чарльз.

— И параноики, — ухмыльнулся спереди Эрик. — Оба.

— Ладно, Тоби, я понимаю, что у тебя много вопросов, но не могли бы вы вначале вкратце просветить нас — куда мы едем.

— Чарли?

— Мне внезапно поручили расследовать дело о пропавшей девушке, — неохотно начала детектив. — Зацепок по нему практически нет, но мне удалось узнать, что её видели с каким-то мужчиной в районе товарных складов одной крупной компании. И шла она с ним не то чтобы добровольно. Да вот беда, официально мне этого никто не скажет, мой осведомитель… не имел права там находиться. А владелец этих складов — крупная шишка и не будет рад, что по его территории рыщет полиция. Так что шансов получить ордер на полноценный обыск немного, хотя я подала на него, но даже ответ обещали не раньше, чем через сутки. Да и на то, чтобы проверить всю эту территорию уйдёт много времени, а девушки там может уже и не быть. Попасть же туда неофициально довольно легко, охраны на территории нет, только на некоторых складах. Поэтому я подумала, может Тоби сможет услышать её там, а если повезёт, то и найти.

— Ясно. А ты вообще сможешь найти её, если услышишь? — спросил Чарльз.

— Только если она сама имеет представление, где находится, — Тоби развёл руками. — Но мы хотя бы будем знать, что она там. Попытаемся как-то сократить район поисков.

***

Долго ждать не пришлось, они только вышли из машины, затормозившей у высокого сетчатого забора, как Тоби пошатнулся и замер на месте, закрыв глаза и часто поверхностно дыша. Чарли хотела окликнуть его, но Чарльз, аккуратно придержавший парня за плечо, остановил её взмахом руки. Он внимательно всматривался в его лицо — глаза за закрытыми веками метались туда-сюда, словно разглядывая что-то. Спустя всего несколько секунд Тоби вздрогнул, очнувшись, и рассеяно огляделся.

— Что ты видел? — спросил Чарльз.

— Она напугана, — невпопад отозвался Тоби. — Очень напугана. Да, она здесь, — он встряхнул головой, приходя в себя. — Заперта в каком-то помещении, совсем маленьком… или нет, — он потёр лицо руками. — Мне показалось, будто стены прямо съезжаются, хотя вроде там не было совсем тесно.

— Может, у неё клаустрофобия? — предположил Чарльз. — Это объяснило бы и страх, и съезжающиеся стены.

— Да, наверное, — кивнул Тоби. — Вначале мне показалось, что в комнате достаточно места, но её страх, он как бы искажает картинку.

— Что-нибудь ещё? Место, направление, какие-нибудь подробности?

Тоби покачал головой:

— Надо искать. Может, внутри я смогу ещё что-то увидеть

Чарли уже возилась с замком на калитке, второпях промахиваясь отмычками. Чарльз легко пихнул Эрика в бок — замок щёлкнул, повиснув на дужке и заставив детектива застыть в недоумении. Впрочем, Тоби рванул внутрь, не дав ей времени на размышления.

— Подожди, не ходи один, — крикнула она вслед, на ходу проверяя оружие.

Эрик проводил их задумчивым взглядом:

— Как я её понимаю…

***

Территория действительно была огромной, к тому же запутанной. Тоби метался от одного склада к другому, то замирая на пару секунд, словно прислушиваясь, то снова срываясь с места. Эрик обшаривал строения, которые они проходили, своей силой — не то, чтобы это могло помочь найти девушку, но так было спокойнее. Да и чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг бы нашлась какая-то подсказка. Чарльзу же оставалось идти следом, периодически спрашивая: «Ну как?» — и это его явно угнетало.

— Бесполезно, — наконец остановился Тоби, опираясь спиной о ворота очередного склада. — Так нам её не найти, — он закрыл глаза сгибом руки — чужие эмоции выматывали его и сбивали с толку.

— Так, погоди, — вмешался Чарльз, останавливаясь напротив него. — Для начала, взгляни на меня, — Тоби убрал руку. — Не давай её страху влиять на тебя. Ты уже сам паникуешь. Прекрати — это не твоё, успокойся и соберись.

Парень сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и кивнул.

— Вот, так лучше, — подбодрил его Чарльз, неосознанно переходя на тот плавный ритм речи, которым он владел в совершенстве: с телепатией или без неё — Чарльз умел влиять на людей. — Теперь подумай хорошенько, кого ты ищешь. Сознание каждого человека уникально — словно сложный узор, который может сколько угодно меняться в деталях, но ты всё равно узнаешь его и отличишь от других. Ты уже касался сознания этой девушки, представь, какое оно. Найди его.

Тоби закрыл глаза, позволяя себе следовать за голосом. Чуть нахмурился, настраиваясь, потом резко выдохнул.

— Спокойнее, — заметил это Чарльз. — Не эмоции, они только мешают — отпусти их. Смотри сквозь них. Сосредоточься на том, что она видит.

— Комнату, — зачарованно отозвался Тоби. — Наверное, склад. Полки с ящиками. Деревянными, с транспортными печатями. Пол бетонный, холодный. Железная дверь… ничего больше, слишком мало света.

— Тоби, теперь послушай, попытайся понять, где она. Где это сознание, с которым ты связан, — Тоби покачал головой, и Чарльз попытался зайти с другой стороны. — Представь себе карту этих складов. Как вид сверху: такие запутанные лабиринты, множество отдельных зданий… где она на этой карте? Где, в какой части, Тоби?

— Не могу, — он оторвался от ворот и наклонился, опираясь руками о колени и тяжело дыша. — Извини, не могу.

— Ничего, — расстроенно выдохнул Чарльз, похлопывая его по плечу. — Наверное, это просто не в твоих силах, но попробовать стоило. Ты молодец, мы получили картинку того, что она видит внутри — это уже хорошо.

— И это совсем ничего? — понимающе шепнул Эрик, отведя его в сторону.

Чарльз закусил губу:

— Я нашёл бы её за пару минут, если б только мог. Но наши способности слишком разные. Он воспринимает чужие мысли совсем иначе, и я даже советом не могу ему помочь.

— Ты уже помогаешь, Чарльз, расслабься. В конце концов, это разве основная наша цель?

Чарльз бросил на него хмурый взгляд, но Эрик в ответ только рассмеялся:

— И ты ещё будешь утверждать, что ваши психологические портреты не похожи.

***

— Значит, остаётся выбивать ордер, — расстроенно сказала Чарли, когда они вернулись.

Тоби с извиняющимся видом развёл руками.

— А обыскать самим? — предложил Эрик, окидывая взглядом ряды ворот и дверей и заставляя замки на них задрожать от повеявшей силы.

Но Чарльз остановил его, положив ладонь поверх напрягшейся руки.

— Здесь почти две сотни разных строений, — не заметив ничего, ответила Чарли. — Огромный кусок земли и ещё б **о** льшие площади помещений, в том числе подземные этажи, даже имея свободный доступ — тут десятки людей нужны.

— Поехали отсюда, — сдался Тоби. — Нет смысла оставаться, а там Оз, наверное, меня уже костерит.

— Пистолет, через здание от нас на юг, — внезапно сообщил Эрик с отсутствующим взглядом, потом ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Движется.

Тоби с Чарли недоумевающе переглянулись, а Чарльз азартно подобрался:

— Убегает?

— К нам идёт, — оскалился Эрик довольно. — Берём?

— Вы о чём, — вмешалась Чарли. — Какой пистолет, кто куда идёт?

— Сейчас узнаем, — ответил Чарльз, провожая взглядом сорвавшегося за угол Эрика.

Тоби вдруг вздрогнул и рванул туда же, детектив побежала следом, и Чарльзу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними, хотя обычно он предпочитал не вмешиваться, когда начинал действовать Эрик. Под случайную пулю он уже попадал.

— Это он уводил девушку, — крикнул Тоби, показывая в сторону неопрятного мужчины у ворот очередного склада. — Он запер её, — и осёкся, когда тот направил в его сторону пистолет.

Детектив попыталась выхватить своё оружие, но на неё налетел Чарльз, обхватил, прижимая руки к бокам:

— Стой, не надо.

Она злобно рванулась, но тут оружие в руках мужчины дёрнулось назад и с отчётливым звуком встретилось с его же лбом. Он осел на бетонный пол. Чарльз выпустил девушку и взвыл:

— И нахрена ты его вырубил?!

Эрик смущённо цокнул языком, подходя ближе:

— Извини, не рассчитал. Да сейчас приведём в себя, вон у нас даже медик с собой.

Тоби наградил его нелестным взглядом, присаживаясь у тела.

— Так быстро не приведёшь, — вздохнул он через несколько минут. — Надо везти в больницу.

— Или в участок, — вмешалась Чарли. — Как минимум, он пытался в нас стрелять.

— А так ты ничего не сможешь считать? — поинтересовался Эрик.

Тоби покачал головой.

— Нет, конечно, — огрызнулся Чарльз, расстроенно пиная валяющуюся ногу.

— Эй, я же извинился! И с чего мы так спешим? Счёт вроде не идёт на минуты.

Чарльз бросил на него мрачный взгляд, отвернулся и спросил у Тоби:

— Так что, в больницу или в участок?

— В больницу, мне в любом случае надо показаться, я же вроде как на дежурстве. Оз и так меня убьёт.

 

— А что ты успел увидеть? — спросил Чарльз, пока они заталкивали «пострадавшего» в машину.

— Только как он тащил её за собой мимо складов. Ничего достаточно конкретного, чтобы попытаться её найти. Ещё видел мужчину, отсчитывающего ему деньги, видимо, нанявшего его для этой работы. Когда он придёт в себя, я смогу вытащить больше.

— А если он будет думать о том, как у него трещит башка, а не о складе, в котором заперта девушка?

— Наводящие вопросы — обычно мне удаётся заставить человека хоть на секунду задуматься о том, что меня интересует.

— Не слишком надёжно, — покачал головой Чарльз. — Если знать, с кем имеешь дело — легко обойти.

— Никто обычно не ожидает встретить телепата, — улыбнулся Тоби. — Вы первые. Впрочем, теперь допрос чаще ведёт Чарли, а я держусь поблизости и слушаю — это даже удобнее.

— Если не поможет — спрошу я, — вмешался Эрик, но снова получил от Чарльза только хмурое молчание. Сейчас они сидели сзади все вместе — на переднее сиденье загрузили «тело». Тем не менее, Чарльзу удавалось продолжать его игнорировать.

***

В больнице они разошлись в разные стороны: Чарли пошла звонить в участок — оформлять нападение, Тоби убежал к Озу и теперь широко жестикулировал и кивал иногда в их сторону, видимо, пересказывал напарнику события. Чарльз продолжал игнорировать Эрика, и тот махнул рукой, решив дать ему остыть и принести пока кофе.

Тем временем к Чарльзу обратился незнакомый мужчина, спросив, не могли бы они поговорить. Немного растерявшись — кто здесь мог его знать — он позволил увести себя в пустой кабинет. Там мужчина замер на несколько секунд, оглядывая его с ног до головы, а потом внезапно усмехнулся:

— Так странно, что ты теперь меня сразу не узнаёшь.

— Извините, — напрягся Чарльз. — Мы разве знакомы?

— Совсем немного, — ответил мужчина и позволил глазам мелькнуть жёлтым.

— Рейвен, — обрадовался Чарльз. — Но почему ты здесь?

— Хэнк попросил. Сказал, что Мойру внезапно отправили так далеко, что до неё не достать. Что у вас тут происходит, ребят?

— Пока сам не уверен, но надеюсь, ничего страшного. Что хотел Хэнк?

— Кое-что тебе передать, — Рейвен протянула ему небольшой узкий футляр.

— Он его сделал! Как вовремя.

— Ладно, если вам тут не нужна моя помощь, я, пожалуй, откланяюсь. Ты знаешь, как я не люблю твою работу.

— Когда-то тебе самой нравилось, — уколол Чарльз.

— Ага, а потом я выросла, — фыркнула Рейвен. И добавила чуть тише: — И многое увидела… Я очень рада видеть тебя на ногах, Чарльз, — она ещё раз с нежностью оглядела брата. — Иди сюда.

Они на секунду сжали друг друга в объятьях, и Рейвен махнула ему рукой:

— Берегите себя. Не вздумайте ещё куда-нибудь вляпаться.

 

Чарльз торопливо вышел и огляделся, стремясь поскорее найти Эрика — теперь всё должно разрешиться очень быстро. Тот уже и сам шёл к нему, вот только выражение лица у него было странное.

— Кто это был? — рявкнул он, внезапно приперев Чарльза к стене. Со стороны это не было так заметно, но Чарльз почувствовал себя как в крепких тисках.

— Что? Ты о чём? — растерялся он, сбитый с предвкушающих мыслей и внезапно вспомнив, каким пугающим может быть злой Эрик.

— С кем ты обнимался там в кабинете — вас через жалюзи было отлично видно.

— А ты что, ревнуешь? — развеселился было Чарльз, разобравшись, в чём дело, но тут же охнул, когда Эрик прижал его чуть сильнее. — Рейвен, это была Рейвен, уймись. Она принесла антидот.

— Что? Какой? — Эрик расслабился, делая шаг назад и стараясь увести разговор от своих слишком поспешных выводов.

— Я просил Хэнка сделать антидот к сыворотке, подавляющей способности, ещё когда только узнал, что моё начальство больше этот эффект и интересует.

— А когда ты об этом узнал и почему забыл упомянуть мне? — вновь заворчал было Эрик.

Чарльз прикусил язык — кажется это он «смягчил», потому что скажи об этом сразу — и паранойя Эрика запылает ярким пламенем, и возможно, не зря.

— Неважно, главное — он у нас есть, а значит, и решение для всех наших проблем. Пошли, найдём Тоби.

— Зачем он тебе, Чарльз, мы разве теперь сами не справимся?

— Это важно для него, он должен присутствовать.

— Скажи прямо — ты просто хочешь похвастаться ему своими возможностями, — усмехнулся Эрик.

Чарльз молча пнул его в бок — мир был восстановлен.

***

Тоби с радостью воспринял новость о том, что Чарльз вскоре восстановит способности — и сможет помочь с поиском девушки. Тот вручил ему футляр, доверяя как медику сделать инъекцию. Жидкость в ампуле оказалась небесно-голубого цвета.

— Прям как твои глаза, — зачем-то ляпнул Эрик и смутился.

Чарльз закашлялся, стараясь спрятать смешок, и попросил:

— Ты не мог бы подыскать пока какое-нибудь… кресло. Думаю, тут не будет с этим проблем.

Эрик поспешно вышел, а Тоби поинтересовался:

— Зачем кресло, от этого может стать… нехорошо? Может, мне стоит что-то знать заранее?

— Насчёт нехорошо — не знаю, я впервые этим пользуюсь, поэтому всё возможно. А что касается кресла, — Чарльз поморщился. — Подавление способностей — только побочный эффект у моего лекарства для позвоночника. Без него у меня есть определённые проблемы с тем, чтобы ходить. Шальная пуля — по сути, у меня парализованы ноги, а это, — он притопнул по полу, — небольшое, кратковременное чудо, и то ценой потери дара.

— Ясно, — отвёл глаза Тоби, — Тогда, наверное, лучше сесть поудобнее.

 

Эффект наступил почти сразу: сначала голоса чужих мыслей зашуршали еле слышно, но с каждой секундой их хор набирал громкость, и Чарльзу пришлось зажмуриться и сосредоточиться, не позволяя ему заглушить его собственное сознание. Он немного отвык от этого за пару дней. И расслабился. Справиться удалось быстро, но снова открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой Тоби, замершего с расширенными зрачками и пустым шприцем в руках. Кажется, тот зацепил его мысли и был ошеломлён этим потоком — теперь его потряхивало от слишком сильных и непривычных для него чувств.

— Тоби, — испуганно позвал Чарльз, не зная, как привести его в себя, но быстро спохватился — теперь его сила была с ним, и всё было проще.

Он потянулся сознанием, отсекая Тоби от собственного, такого привычного фона, и одним прикосновением помог очнуться.

Тобиас рассеяно заморгал и сглотнул:

— Что это было?

— Может, мой дар и сильнее, но у этого есть своя цена, — усмехнулся Чарльз. — Ты в порядке?

— Вроде да, — Тоби встряхнул головой и поднялся.

В комнату вошёл Эрик, толкая перед собой кресло.

— Транспорт прибыл. Правда, не автомат, но я согласен поработать за него. Куда направляемся? В палату к нашему асоциальному типу — вытянешь из него нужное место?

— Даже не приводя в сознание? — охнул Тоби.

— Да, это возможно, — подтвердил Чарльз, пересаживаясь с помощью Эрика в кресло. — Но не вижу смысла терять время — проще сразу искать девушку.

— Тогда нам нужна машина, — заметил Эрик. — Детектив уехала в участок, пробивать ордер.

— Наша скорая ещё тут, но придётся постараться, чтобы как-то объясниться с мистером Райдером.

— Предоставь это мне, — успокоил его Чарльз.

***

Райдер начал высказывать всё, что он думает о подчинённых, едва увидел Тобиаса в дверях, но стоило Чарльзу поднять вверх палец — даже не переводя на него взгляд — как он умолк и потерял к ним интерес.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Оз. — А когда ты так научишься?

Тоби не ответил, косясь в сторону Чарльза с долей опаски.

До места добрались с ветерком — Оз тоже постарался произвести впечатление. Едва выгрузившись из машины, Чарльз было прижал пальцы к виску, но почти сразу убрал их.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как это выглядит? — обратился он к Тоби.

Тот заколебался, и Чарльз добавил:

— Я ещё не знаю её и стал бы просто обшаривать пространство в поисках хоть кого-нибудь. Но это займёт время, особенно учитывая, что здесь есть ещё люди — рабочие, сотрудники. Ты же уже связывался с ней — через тебя я смогу выйти сразу на её сознание и найти быстро. Не сказать, чтобы разница очень велика...

— Хорошо, — согласился Тоби. — Что я должен делать?

— Ничего, просто не сопротивляйся. А хотя, знаешь — найди её сам, как раньше. А я только помогу определить место.

Чарльз снова прижал пальцы к виску, но теперь не отводя взгляда от Тоби, а тот закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. А через несколько секунд уже открыл их и выдохнул:

— Потрясающе!

Чарльз снисходительно улыбнулся, перекидывая образ Эрику — тот сразу сорвался с места. Оз и Тоби последовали было за ним, но Чарльз остановил их:

— Оставьте, это его часть работы — бегать.

— Но...

— С дверьми и замками он тоже отлично справится. А уж если кто-то рискнёт стать у него на пути... я ему сочувствую. К тому же, вы сейчас убежите — а я вас не догоню. Если так хотите, лучше берите свои сумки, и пойдём ему навстречу — как минимум девушке сейчас понадобится укол успокоительного и тёплый плед.

***

Укутанную девушку погрузили в машину, где она вскоре уснула под действием успокоительного, и повезли сдавать в больницу. Тоби отзванивался детективу, с восторгом рассказывая, как просто всё оказалось на этот раз. Чарльз сидел, погружённый в свои мысли и будто не слишком довольный таким финалом, но вдруг отвлёкся и попросил:

— Тоби, а спроси, пожалуйста у детектива, что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что расследование поручили ей «внезапно»?

Тот передал вопрос и объяснил:

— На ней уже висело два дела и, хотя в отделе были свободные люди, это поручили именно ей, попросив взамен отдать одно из почти решённых. Чарли не любит бросать что-либо на полпути, поэтому была недовольна таким приказом.

— Ясно, — сказал Чарльз и задумался ещё глубже, но его прервал Эрик.

— Эй, что тебе там ясно? Я же вижу, что ты до чего-то додумался.

— Не уверен, — отозвался Чарльз. — Но мне многое здесь не нравится.

— А именно?

— Эти склады... множество помещений, которые не дадут обыскать, и именно там заперта девушка, да к тому же, сложно сказать заперта — дверь было легко открыть снаружи, — Эрик кивнул, не удивившись — Чарльз «вёл» его всё это время, хотя вроде болтал с парнями, и отлично знал, как всё выглядело. — Плюс клаустрофобия — страх делал её мысли очень яркими, без этого их было бы куда сложнее засечь.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что это была ловушка... именно на телепата? — спросил Эрик.

— Или задача. Причём для очень конкретного телепата: детектив Маркс так кстати получила это дело, хотя уже была занята другими.

— Но я бы не справился сам, — угрюмо отозвался Тоби. — Не слишком толковая ловушка.

— Возможно, справился бы позже, через похитителя, что валяется в больнице. А может, они тебя немного переоценили, привыкнув общаться с кем-то более опытным.

— Да, очень много тонкостей, — согласился Эрик. — Если это действительно кто-то подстроил, они должны были многое знать о телепатах. Вероятно, работать с ними.

— Но кто может работать с телепатами? — удивился Тоби.

— Например, ЦРУ, — вздохнул Чарльз.

— Серьёзно? ЦРУ работает с ..?! Откуда ты знаешь?

— Как минимум с одним, — согласился Чарльз и, не встретив понимания, пояснил: — Со мной.

Тобиас замолчал, переваривая информацию. Эрик тоже не вмешивался, предоставив другу самому делать выводы. Тот ещё поразмышлял и спросил:

— Тоби, ты упоминал, что видел в мыслях похитителя того, кто его для этой работы нанял. Можешь вспомнить?

— Видел что-то похожее, но очень смутно, буквально одно мгновение, ничего конкретного не могу сейчас вспомнить.

— Позволишь мне взглянуть? Я помогу вспомнить, если там есть что.

Тоби засомневался на пару секунд, но кивнул. Сила Чарльза слегка пугала, но, с другой стороны, _его_ он всегда спрашивал.

Обмен образами занял совсем немного времени, но глаза Чарльза неуловимо потемнели.

— Когда доставим девушку, могу я попросить нас ещё кое-куда отвезти? — спросил он.

— Что ты там увидел… Франк? Куда ты собрался?

— Хочу задать несколько вопросов нашему Наблюдателю. Таких, на которые он не сможет не ответить.

***

Наблюдателя Чарльза заставил выйти на улицу самого, опасаясь не столько охраны, сколько камер. И теперь он стоял, слегка покачиваясь и пялясь перед собой бездумным взглядом, пока Чарльз методично пролистывал его сознание. Тобиас, хотя узнал мужчину, предпочитал не вмешиваться. Закончив, Чарльз против своего обыкновения не мягко отпустил чужой разум, а позволил мужчине рухнуть на землю как подкошенному.

— Ну и? — не выдержал Эрик.

— Я для них слишком «неподконтрольный», — мрачно отозвался Чарльз. — Работать с телепатом им понравилось, а всё время его опасаться — нет. И они решили поискать кого-то, пусть послабее, но кого можно будет крепко держать на крючке. Кстати, — он нервно хихикнул, — у них была идея держать _меня_ на крючке за счёт угрозы _тебе_. К счастью, они не решились.

— К их счастью, — фыркнул Эрик. — Я был бы только рад. И что ты теперь думаешь?

— Я думаю... что хрен им, а не другой телепат.

Эрик довольно оскалился:

— Мне нравится. Только скажи...

— О Тобиасе, как о кандидате, знают пока единицы, проект секретный. Думаю, пара наших визитов, небольшая диверсия от Хэнка, немного помощи Рейвен — и он для них перестанет существовать.

— А как насчёт тебя?

— А я им и так слишком долго позволял с собой забавляться. Нет уж, хватит. Но обо мне пусть помнят — и боятся.

Эрик щурился, наслаждаясь долгожданными словами.

— И не заскучаешь? — он всё-таки не удержался от шпильки.

— Заскучаю? — удивился Чарльз. — Да что я сам нам работу не найду?

Эрику осталось только вздохнуть, сообразив, что не всё будет так радужно.

***

— Значит, до свидания, Франк, — сказал Тоби, протягивая руку. Но с ответным рукопожатием услышал немного не то, что ожидал.

— Чарльз, — лёгкая улыбка. — Чарльз Ксавье. Не Франк.

Тоби понял и усмехнулся: «Агенты».

— Эрик Леншерр, — второе рукопожатие. — Если что-то будет нужно... Нас, наверное, непросто будет найти, но два телепата же как-то с этим справятся?

Тоби улыбнулся.

— До встречи, — сказал Чарльз, разворачивая кресло.

Тоби проводил их взглядом и успел увидеть, как Эрик наклоняется к уху друга, чтобы сказать что-то, и привычным жестом кладёт свою руку поверх его. Зажмурившись, Тоби подумал, что без последнего, пойманного от них образа, он вполне мог бы и обойтись.

**Author's Note:**

> * англ. Wheels - колёса. Привет от Росомахи, первый фильм трилогии ;)


End file.
